This proposal requests support for a continuation of a training program in Cognitive Psychophysiology. The program provides training in the theoretical basis and in the methodology of Cognitive Psychophysiology to students and post-docs whose primary interest is in the areas of Clinical, Cognitive, Engineering, and Personality Psychology. The program is embedded in a Department of Psychology of extraordinary breadth, with a structure and ethos that foster cross-disciplinary interactions. We augment the training offered by different departmental divisions by providing an opportunity for the students to apprentice in leading psychophysiological laboratories. We also assure that the students formal course work covers the diversity of areas that comprise Cognitive Psychophysiology. Our program is unique in that there has developed in our department a community of psychologists, from many segments of the discipline, all of whom share an interest in and a commitment to the utility of psychophysiological approaches to their scholarly work. Support is requested for 8 pre-doctoral and 3 post-doctoral trainees. The traineeships allow their holders to concentrate on their research work with no distractions from teaching or other assignments.